mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Brandbest1/Archive 1
=Hi there!= Welcome to the My Lego Network Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! = The 28ClicksClub2= Hi BrandBest1, I appreciate that you liked our Club and you wish to create the 28ClicksClub2. This is fine with me, as I said on the 28ClicksClub2 talk page. However, please make sure that you understand that the 28Clicks Club itself has not been deleted; it's just the home page that has been removed. That's because too many people were vandalizing it and that it was getting too hard to maintain. I recommend that you change this on your user page as to not cause confusion among fellow users, since there are already a lot of users that think that the 28 itself has been removed. Thanks and again, good luck with your Club! [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 21:28, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for reminding me! Left by Brandbest1. Join the 28ClicksClub2 today! 11:33, 3 February 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 Just a note: the request I just sent you through MLN is supposed to be a Bonehunter Trap Module, not Bone Sticker. It's just that there isn't a Bonehunter Trap Module click request. ;) I don't need the Thornax anymore. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 01:06, 3 February 2009 (UTC) I'm appalled by the way you can't keep a secret. Read the message Brickkeeper gives you: Hello friend! Come in! Come in! Shhh, quiet now! It's critical that you creative newsletter subscribers keep that VIP code secret! Even in the e-mail, you get: Here's a LEGO Universe VIP code that's '''only' for you newsletter subscribers! Use it to get a blaster blueprint that could come in handy on your My LEGO Network adventures! Remember to always keep this code secret!'' I'm talking about the Electro Pellet Inductor Module here. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 01:16, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Then how come the magazine code was leaked?Left by Brandbest1. Join the 28ClicksClub2 today! 11:11, 13 February 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 That's pretty much a really old code. People have talked about it everywhere and anywhere. The B _ _ _ _ code is new, and I'm trying to keep people from letting it loose in its early stages, like what happened to the Magazine code. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 17:08, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, sure.Left by Brandbest1. Join the 28ClicksClub2 today! 12:10, 14 February 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 Appears you like the template. Anyhow, I think the uiuiuy case was because uiuiuy joined the 28Clicks club 1, and got confused with this #2 thing. As you know, I never indicated that the 28 is "original," and that's what probably confused him/her. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 03:38, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Dino Scales Do you have any Dino Scales Left? Yep. You want them? I have to block you after, though.[[User:Brandbest1|--Brandbest1: Join the 36ClicksClub2 today!]] (talk | ) 21:56, 26 February 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 Yes, I would like them, and I know you would have to block me. I'm doing it to everyone on my friendlist to get more rough Gems. Hello! Are you going to befriend me? O_o[[User:Brandbest1|--Brandbest1: Edits make things great happen. Edit this wikia today.]] (talk | ) 21:23, 1 March 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 HELP!!! I just need 3 more clicks on my Dinosaur Excavation Module!!! Could you give me them? I can give you some clicks in exchange.